When I'm Gone
by Chill.Star
Summary: Did u ever wonder why Ash never talks about his father or does his Mother? Inspired by Slim Shady. When I'm Gone.


I Got the Idea to write this while listening to Eminem- When I'm Gone.

I left the name blank so whoever you think is Ash's Father is filled.

I Do not Own anything nor from Pokemon nor Eminem's song.

Yeah...

It's my life...

My own words I guess...

Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?

Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?

When they know they're your heart

And you know you were their armour

And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'him

But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?

And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you?

What happens when you become the main source of her pain?

_"Daddy look what I made", _Dad's gotta go catch a plane

_"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"_

I don't know go play Ash, baby, your Daddy's busy

Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself

I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself

Then turn right around in that song and tell him you love him

And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of him

That's _, yeah baby, _'s crazy

_ made me, but tonight _s rocka-by-baby...

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn

Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice

Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling

And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain

Just smile back

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn

Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice

Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling

And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain

Just smile back...

I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Ash on the swing

He keeps screaming, He don't want me to sing

_"You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"_

Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more,_ "Daddy you're lying_

_"You always say that, you always say this is the last time_

_"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"_

He's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it

"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"

Goes in his pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace pokeball

It's got a picture, _"this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'"_

I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror

These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em

They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight

Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late

And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door

It's turns to a battle field, they're gone, and this spotlight is on

And I'm battling...

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn

Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice

Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling

And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain

Just smile back

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn

Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice

Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling

And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain

Just smile back...

Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat

The battle ended, they're throwing roses at my feet

I take a bow and thank you all for coming out

They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd

I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing

_"Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,"_

But Ash we're in Sinnoh, how did you get to Sinnoh?

"_I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'_

_"You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad_

_"And I bought you this Pokeball, it says 'Number One Dad'_

_"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this pokeball_

_"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going"_

But Ash wait, _"it's too late Dad, you made the choice_

_"Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"_

That's what they want, they want you _, they keep.. screamin' your name

It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill

Yeah, I bet you will. You battle fot it, yeah, battle, k-keep it real

I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see

How could it be, that the battle's ending on me

I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it

Put it to my brain and scream "die _" and pop it

The sky darkens, my life flashes, the boat that I was supposed to be on crashes and sinks into the ocean

That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's pidgeys singin'

It's Spring and Ash's outside swinging, I walk right up to Delia and kiss her

Tell her I miss her, Ash just smiles and winks at his little Pikachu

Almost as if to say..

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn

Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice

Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling

And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain

Just smile back

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn

Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice

Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling

And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain

Just smile back...


End file.
